This invention relates to a linear guide slide bearing unit for guiding a linear movement of a machine by rolling friction with a reduced resistance to movement.
More particularly, the invention concerns a linear guide slide bearing unit combining a linear roller bearing body with an elongated track shaft to develop light and rigid sliding portions.
It is known in the art to provide a slide guide employing, in combination with an elongated track shaft, a guide case (corresponding to the linear roller bearing body of the invention) which has a pair of longitudinal escape holes of square cross-section therethrough along the opposite sides thereof (Laid-Open Japanese Patent Specification No. 53-21346).
However, the formation of parallel square escape holes through the guide case requires much time and labor for turning and grinding operations and for inspection. Especially, such guide cases are unsuitable for mass production due to the difficulty of high precision machining and usually reflected by high production costs.